Birthday Gift
by Angelbetu
Summary: Gift for Abhi sir in his birthday and also for my sweet didi


**Happy birthday Aditya sir...**

 **Ye chota sa os bus bina kuch soche samjhe likh dia ABHI sir k saath saath meri didi k lie bi h aur meri pyari si frnd k lie bi...**

 **It contains a glimpse of an epi from golden era in which a girl blamed Abhi for her parcel given by her husband Parthav...sorry don't remember the name...**

 **Ab to thodi aur smile ayegi na aap sabke face pe to aur wish kijiyega meri frnd k lie thanx a lot:))**

 **Birthday Gift**

A person standing near the window of his room in silence and just gazing outside...some thoughts are roaming inside his mind to and fro but he was unable to express them...even to himself too...fortunately someone clicks his door bell...ting tong

Person look toward the watch and than says to himself raat k 11:30 baje kaun ho sakta h...dekta hun

He opened the door and see a young handsome tall man in front of his eyes...

Person little firmly but softly: tum itni raat ko..mere ghar pr kya baat h...koi prob...

Other one: mujhe bi to bolne do Abhijeet...

Abhi: hmm bolo...

Daya: ander to bula lo yaar...

Abhi leave space for him...

Daya sat down on sofa and Abhi close the door...

Abhi sat down in front of u with hmm ab btaoge bi ya drate hi rahoge..

Daya with a soft smile says abi tak gussa thanda nahi hua tumara...ab bhool bi jao yaar apne lie nahi to...

Abhi completes in little irritation kum se kum mere lie hi bhool jao...

Daya smiles sheepishly

Abhi: jaada hunsne ki jrurt nahi h tum nahi kehte na to mai jaata nahi beaureu...

Daya: haan haan aap kyu jaate...aap nahi jaate to Acp sir muje nazarband kr dete...

Abhi annoyingly wo humesha aise hi karte hn Daya unhe kabi mujh pr yakeen nahi hota...

Daya smiles on his friend childish talks and said are yaar jane bi do na kabse muh fulaye baithe ho beaureu se bi jaldi aa gaye...mana ki Acp sahab gussa krte hn pr...

Abhi slowly pyar bi karte hn...

Daya: nahi Abhi pyar nahi hus kr humpe ehsaan krte hn Acp sir to bus aise hi hn humesha gusse me rehte hn aur na...

Abhi: kya bol rahe ho tum Daya..Acp sir aise nahi hn wo CID k head hn kitni responsibilities hn un pr gusse me kuch keh dia to jane do dil pe kya lena...

Daya smiles at him and as soon as Abhi eyes met his he understands that he was trapped by him...

Abhi smiles shyly and says to ye gyan dene tum raat ko 11:30 baje mere ghr aaye...

Daya: nahi boss gyan nahi apne dost k udas chehre ko hunsi dene aaya tha...

Abhi smiles broadly and felt an unknown sooth in his heart...

Clock sounds 12 and Daya's phone buzzed...

He without taking out from his pocket just hugged Abhi and says little musically Happy Birthday to you...

And Daya's phone playing a song as reminder ringtone...

 _ **Teri khushi meri khushi**_

 _ **ghum tera mera ghum**_

 _ **Tere lie teri kasam lunga mai**_

 _ **Sau janam**_

 _ **Tu nahi to duniya me kuch nahi meraa**_

Abhi just closed his eyes and let his tears flow down from his eyes he never felt so special...he was feeling that his heart was soothed with flowers of friendship beauty of trust and promise of an angel that yes I m with u...

Both buddies seperated and Daya rub off his tears with na Abhi birthday boy ko rona allowed nahi h ab to celebrate krne ka time h tum bus ek minute ruko...

He ran out of house and Abhi look at him with extreme love...

Daya back in few minute with a box...

He place it on table...and says while moving towards kitchen and looking toward Abhi..dekho Abhi kholna mt theek h...no cheating...

Abhi nodded and shouts Daya sambhal...

But Daya's head stuck with kitchen door and his nose become red...

Abhi really comes in anger and starts his lecture tu ek kam dekh k nahi kr skta kya lag gayi naa dika mujhe...

While Daya giving a sad expression while rubbing his nose...

Abhi smiles seeing him and says accha bhai udas kyu hota h nahi daant ta bus...

Daya look at him with wide eyes and become extremely happy hearing that bhai he started seeing his elder bro in his friend from the very moment...

He turn to other side and instantly walked into kitchen to hide his tears and back with knife and matcbox...

Abhi smiles painfully seeing him...

Daya slowly opens the box and says tan teraaann...

Abhi smiles widely seeing gazar ka halwa inside a square shaped box giving it a touch of cake...

Daya slowly fix matchsticks on it and lit them up...

He make Abhi hold the knife and says jaldi cut kro ni pehle matches ko bujhao...

Abhi smilingly do as per order and cut up the cake with Daya's musical background lyrics as

 _Tum jiyo hazaron saal saal k din ho pachaas hazar_

 _Clapping slowly with Happy Birthday To you Happy birthday to my Abhiiii..._

Abhi make Daya eat that cake and Daya too make him eat it...

Abhi asked ye gazar k halwe ka kya chakkar h weise...

Daya: are yaar 10 baje nikla beaureu se sab jagh chan maari kahin tumara favourite cake nahi mila tabi ek mithai ki shop pe garma garm gazar ka halwa dik gaya bus le lia tumhe psnd bi to h naa...

Abhi smiles wondering that somebody is here to care about his likes and dislikes...

Daya with little hesitation sorry Abhi wo koi gift nahi laa paya...

Abhi smiles and hugged him mere birthday ka sabse pyara gift h ye tera ye cake tere jeisa ek dost aur mera ek chota sa pyara sa bhai...is se bada taufa kya hoga kisi k lie...

Daya smiles broadly and nodded his head in yes...

 **Please read and review:))**

 **Happy Birthday Abhijeet sir:)):****


End file.
